Dark Lord
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is version 2.0 from Dark Lord. This is a totally unique rendition of how Harry turns into the new Dark Lord... Evil! Harry pairings not yet decided. please give reviews indicating which pairing you want!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I own this story. I only own it and the characters of my own making within it. This is simply a new version of my old story which had too much sex and other things that got it banned., this will be a pure and simple… Evil! Harry who won't take any shit from anyone…. I don't own Harry Potter… I DO own Harry in this fic but won't make money off him… in this fic it is totally non-canonical and thus Harry isn't Harry just someone who acts way out of character for Harry. Thus I don't own the Harry Potter character by J.K. Rowling but I do own my own version of him…

I'm confusing myself!

Let's just get it on!

And hope for many of my faithful readers to once again read this story!

**

* * *

Dark Lord

* * *

**

He looked at the bland wall of his room in Privet Drive. He felt so angry at the world in general as he could feel the emotions flow through him. First he had lost Sirius and then Dumbledore had the nerve to tell him the Prophecy, like that would cheer him up.

(_Hey Harry, I'm sorry that Sirius is dead but you've got to defeat the Dark Lord and you are the only one to do it since Trelawney said that the only one who can defeat the bloody fricking Dark lord is the one who is marked to be his equal._)

He thought sarcastically.

(_Screw Dumbledore and screw Trelawney and most of all screw the thrice damned prophecy!_)

His mind -now in a vulnerable state- began to draw all sorts of conclusions that it normally wouldn't.

(_Dumbledore must be the cause of this. Yes… What better way to hide his little weapon against Voldemort then with Muggle relatives? That way you can assure that he'll be grateful whenever he gets saved and then he'd be a loyal soldier to the Light, because the Light ones saved him from the abusive relatives that DUMBLEDORE placed him with. Yes… why tell him all the lies about Slytherin being evil and then make sure that he's a loyal Griffindor? I'm stupid because I haven't seen his manipulations before. If I hadn't met Malfoy then I would be a Slytherin but thanks to the clever mentions that 'every wizard in Slytherin has gone bad' and that 'You-Know-Who was in that house too', I chose Griffindor, not wanting to be associated with them. Like Voldemort already said in First Year: There is no Good of Evil, there is only power and those to weak to grasp it._)

* * *

Harry felt the anger come over him as he could feel the magic keeping him in Privet Drive lash all around him. The distant roar of a thunderstorm made it look all the more ominous as he began to think things over, think about his life that he could have had had he been a Slytherin. His Parseltongue would be revered amongst the Slytherins and nobody would ever dare to do anything against him, he could have been the genius student he really was and not the slob that he had been. The Slytherin could have provided him with a place to stay over the summer and not have him shipped back to the Dursleys.

"There is no such thing as Good and Evil, there is only Power and those to weak to seek it."

The words came from his mouth and a dark grin came over his face as he began to think about all the things that had happened over time. He was foolish that he hadn't seen it. The Order effectively kept him contained here so that their precious weapon wouldn't run away. He had constant shifts of Order members keep watch over him, just thanks to some prophecy.

His vaults were also in doubt since Miss Weasley had taken money out of it without his permission. This made him wonder how easy it was to access any vault. He could imagine himself going to Gringots and asking if he could be let inside the Malfoy's Vault and then have his access to it denied. Then how did Molly Weasley get into his? It didn't matter anyways just because he was saddled with the worst muggles imaginable. The chores he would have to do all the time had only worsened since Petunia wanted to have her entire backyard redecorated so during the day it was time to lug stones and wish for the Dursley's to have head surgery by a small exploding hex aimed at their head. She could feel the anger and hatred within him and he loathed the filthy muggles, those that denied him his heritage by telling him that his parents died in a car accident and that he was a freak.

"CURSE YOU!"

He screamed as he finally had enough. The rubber band that was his Griffindor side had snapped and now it was time for his Slytherin side to flourish, to make its appearance and take whatever it wanted with the power to back up the threats he would give. He could hear the thumping footsteps of an enraged Vernon Dursley and he grabbed his wand and trained it at the door, like a gun in some spy movie. He looked at the door, at the bland wood that made up the door and then suddenly he gained a new awareness. It was like his entire head was swirling with pain as he was thinking about actually harming his nice and kind uncle.

(_Nice and kind? Hah! The day that Vernon turns nice and kind will be the day I go and snog with McGonagal._)

The spell that was obviously cast on him would make him feel nice thoughts about whoever he was currently angry at and Harry felt another surge of rage. The wand emitted a beam of light once Vernon entered the room screaming, hitting him square in the face and making his face turn blue and red, the two sides matching the angry colour he had on his face. Immediately he heard two cracks and saw the auror Kingsley Shacklebolt appear in front of him and Severus Snape. He looked at the men for a second and then said.

"He deserved it." was his answer to the unspoken question

"You don't hex muggles Harry. Even with Wandless Magic, it isn't appropriate to hex your own family."

Kingsley reprimanded him and Snape added another comment.

"Just as foolish as that moronic father of yours, Potter. He could never stop with the pranks he used to play on people."

The dark and lanky man turned to Vernon and said. "Lets get you fixed back up."

Vernon didn't like this at all, having freaks barge in your home and then point a wand at you wasn't one of the most liked scenarios to happen to Vernon and he immediately placed the blame on Harry.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU INVITE THESE FREAKS HERE!"

* * *

He pointed at Snape who was looking at him like he was the lowest of filth. He didn't even see the blast of power that hit him straight into the wall. Harry watched as the blast of power came from his hands and he grinned, psychotically. Finally the fat muggle shut up. He was greeted by astonished looks from Kingsley and Snape. Harry grinned psychotically and said.

"Did you know that there was a small prophecy about me and Voldemort? It is a simple one. Either I die or he dies. That's the end part but did you know something Snape? If I join up with Lord Voldemort then the Prophecy will become null and void just because he had marked me as his equal and I shant attack him. That way, both of us shall live and take revenge upon the wizarding world for wronging us both."

The grin was one of madness, Snape absently noted while his Auror companion just stared at the Boy-Who-lived who was talking to himself.

Harry had enough of this all. Power began to flow through him, making him feel confident in his skills. He could feel the raw power simmering beneath the surface, being fuelled by all the rage he had and he realised that it felt so good that he was feeling it all through his bones. The power was something incredible, something that seemed to make him want to use it on someone and he found just the right target. With a lunge he took a hold of Snape's arm and then rolled up the sleeve, making the Dark Mark appear.

The black mark of a snake coming out of a skull was free for the world to see and Harry pressed a finger against it, sending out a call to all that had the Mark to come to him. Voldemort would feel it if Harry manipulated the Mark and he too would come, feeling his nemesis touch it.

* * *

Severus winced in pain as the Mark on his arm burned with the power that Harry put into it. He didn't know what the teenagers plan was but he had just summoned every Death Eaters in Great Britain to his house. The wards would become overloaded and then would fail, allowing every muggle and Harry to the Death Eaters to kill.

Harry felt the killing rage within his body swell until it reached a point where it would just stop being rage and turn into pure undiluted hatred for wizards that used to feign that they were so compassionate but would sent an innocent man to jail just by forgetting to check the facts or even administer Veritaserum to an innocent who went for a life sentence to Hell on earth.

Then there was Dumbledore who must have witnessed the trail and still did nothing. All fell to place the moment he thought about it. Dumbledore wanted to control him so he had just made sure that Sirius was put away forever so he could be placed with the muggles to grow up abused and easier to manipulate and then he would join the Gryffindor House once he was told that most Slytherin wizards went bad. What's so bad about being bad? Lord Voldemort seemed to be having even more freedom then he had and the man wasn't even confined to one dreary muggle house like he was.

His magic lashed around him once again, turning into a pure dark aura on its own accord as his decision for the time being was made. If he would have to be manipulated by the Light to remain on their side, why not ally himself with the Dark. At least Voldemort always told him exactly what he was after and not the half-truths that were fed to him by Dumbledore. The old man had been darting around the issue of the prophecy for five years and he decided to tell him once Sirius was dead.

* * *

His mind whirled back to his first encounter with Ron and immediately he remembered the first time he had met him. Ron wanted to see the scar immediately, not really caring about him, just for the image of the Boy-Who-Lived and being his friend. He scowled, the look of insanity on his face making it look like something was warring within him. He could feel anger surge at the idea that Ron might have betrayed him but then his mind supplied an answer. The jealousy at the beginning of his Fourth Year made it easy to connect it to Dumbledore since the old man must have talked to Ron making him his best friend once again with the dragons as a lame excuse. Then there was Hermione. It wouldn't be hard to picture her as a traitor since she loved authority and if Dumbledore asked her to do a lap dance for him coupled with a blowjob she would do it with no questions asked. She would see him as a perfect specimen to be researched if possible and due to her being a friend of his she could do this without any questions asked. Just some kind words and he would have followed her to Hell itself without question. That is, if he didn't have this mindset at the moment. The Gryffindor half of his mind was destroyed and taken over by the Slytherin side.

He looked at Kingsley and said. "Aren't you going to rescue me from the big and bad Death Eaters that have suddenly appeared even though there are socalled wards on the property that don't allow them access to it?"

The look on Kingsley's face was priceless and Harry grabbed his wand from his hands and then pointed it at the man and muttered.

"Obliviate."

The blank look came on his face and Harry said.

"You will not remember anything I said. You apparated here to find Death Eaters on the property and you will apparate out to get Dumbledore."

After that Harry snapped his fingers and Kingsley looked at him and Snape and then apparatred out after giving Snape orders to just get Potter out of there. Snape was staring at Harry who had given Kingsley back his wand and then grabbed his own wand and said.

"Potter I don't know what you are on against but…"

The sound of splintering wood and a cry from Petunia downstairs was heard and Harry looked at Snape, a trail of blood making its way down from his scar.

"Can you feel him? Tom is here and both of us are good enough to make sure that no muggles exist anymore. Of course a few will be saved and be kept in reserves where they will be used to enrichment of the blood of the wizards so no genetic defects will occur."

Harry got up from his bed and he opened the door and slipped past the greasy haired man and said.

"Aren't you coming, Professor Snape? I want to greet my future ally."

He looked at the hallway where the screams of his aunt were already heard and she was joined by her son's piggish squeals. He stepped down the stairs and pushed past a Death Eater standing with his back to him. He grinned as he saw most of the Death Eaters standing with their backs towards him as he walked out of the house. He could faintly hear Bellatrix shriek something about ickle Potter needing to be found. He looked at his nemesis who was currently kicking Pettigrew away from him.

"VOLDEMORT!"

His voice rang out and as one the Deaht Eaters and their Lord turned towards him, and Harry let a smile slip onto his face. He began to walk towards the Dark Lord at a slow pace and said.

"Voldemort… Come here."

The Dark Lord wasn't impressed. "Why should I come to you, boy? Why don't you come to me and bow to your death? I am surprised that one of my loyal servants called me here, to you. Whoever called me will get riches beyond their knowledge."

Voldemort looked at the young child still walking towards him and he saw the child grin as he looked straight at him., emerald eyes glistering in the night. He looked straight into them with his blood red slanted eyes and he could see the mental images that were currently going through Harry's mind and he liked what he saw. He saw that Harry had used Snape to summon up all the Death Eaters and he got a smile on his creepy face.

"Mister Potter… I am somewhat surprised that the Golden boy of the old fool would actually think about shoving Fawkes, the man's bloody Phoenix straight up his ass and then killing it, making the old coot's ass burn. It gives rather nice sceneries to look at. Please tell me what you want and I shall listen and spare you this time."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord and he said with a slight hiss in his voice, making his voice resemble the Dark Lord's voice a lot.

"I want the charm on my wand removed. Afterwards I want to have a little 'fun' with my relatives… and then you can kidnap me or whatever you want to do to make time so I can have a good talk with you."

Harry finished his statement and received confused looks from the Dark Lord.

"Are you insane Potter?"

Harry just grinned at that statement and said. "Quite."

* * *

Voldemort apparated straight next to Harry and peered into the depths of his green eyes. The aura that was still slightly hovering around Harry made him feel stronger somehow and he could feel the power he grabbed his wand and then dispelled the monitoring charm on Harry's wand and said.

"It's done. May I follow you inside to see your 'relatives'? I am sure they would be thrilled to meet me."

The sarcastic look on his face was enough to make Harry laugh a second before he straightened up and went inside the house, following the screams of the Dursley's, even those that were made by his uncle who apparently had been revived and subjected to the Cruciatus.

When he got inside the house, his eyes picked out Petunia immediately. She was being tortured by the Death Eater who he knew quite well.

"Bellatrix, allow me to cast the Cruciatus on her. I'm sure that my precious aunt would like nothing more then to shriek in agony for me alone."

Bellatrix turned around to look at the vivid green eyes and then paused for a moment as she saw her lord following the Potter boy.

"Milord, what is the reason for this?"

A bout of Crucio sent her screaming to the floor. She could feel her every nerve in her body scream out in pain as needles were driven into the.

* * *

Harry was mindless of her pain and he sat down on her convulsing body, ignoring the convulsing woman. He looked at his aunt and hissed.

"_Crucio!_"

The pain curse shot from his wand and his aunts screeched turned an even higher pitch as she felt the curse, fuelled by the hatred of him for her hit her body and incinerate all her pain nerves. Within a minute she was insane and just convulsing. Harry found no fun in torturing an insane woman and he just looked at her with something akin to furious anger in his eyes and he hissed the forbidden words, hoping to have the same effect that it had on most people he had seen it performed on, the Killing Curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

He looked at the body as it lay motionless after a flash of green light and then he looked at Dudley and said.

"Tom if you would please make sure that the body is in full display of the neighbours. She was a really uptight bitch so just make sure that it looks horrifying.

He looked at his cousin and then just cast a Reducto at the blob, not caring too much what happened. The aura of magic that had been hanging around him warped the curse into something a lot more powerful then just a simple Reducto. The curse turned black in the air and soon a lot of meat was flung into the air as the curse hit and violently blasted off all the meat, leaving behind a bloody skeleton of a very large humanoid creature which had been once Dudley Dursley.

Harry grinned and accio-ed his uncle to the room, letting the obese man drop to the floor in front of him and then simply just cast a Diffindo on his neck, enjoying the blood gushing out and the man's choking sounds as the blood began to fill the man´s lungs.

Lord Voldemort looked at the bloody Harry Potter. He was sure that this kid would be a great asset to his Death Eaters. As he placed a hand on the child's shoulders, he heard Potter speak.

"I won't be a Death Eater. I'll be your equal, your fellow Dark Lord. I know the Prophecy. Neither can live while the other Survives. That means that if we don't fight at all then we might be able to coexist since neither can die until the other dies. And that means that we'll both be immortal as we don't kill each other."

Lord Voldemort simply scowled and said. "Well then… I'll try out our alliance for a month and we'll see if we can coexist. Then I will tell you if an alliance is possible."

Harry grinned and said. "That's all that I could hope for. By the way… the name is Lord Ragnarok."

He grinned as he recalled the Norse myth about the fall of the gods and humanity rising up to take their place. Odin would be a perfect Dumbledore and He'd be the one catalyst to make sure that the Light fell forever.

The world was doomed the moment Harry Potter had thought about becoming Evil. Now he's a Dark Lord and ready to reap his vengeance upon the world that has shunned him for most of his life.

* * *

Version 2.0. I hope you like this people since this will have different things in it then the other version. I hope you like this and I hope you will give me many reviews!

Ranma Hibiki, I expect a Review from you at least. Silverscale, I expect you to give me one too. Whatever people are out there, reading this story, you must give me a review too. Reviews are VERY important to me! They make me want to write new chapters for a story.

No reviews no new chapters.

So I better get some….


	2. Living with the Badness

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do at the moment so i write…

I hope you all will like this since it is the second chapter for my fic called Dark lord. The first version can still be found at adultfanfiction but is a failure in my eyes. This will be much better then that one… I hope….

**

* * *

Living with the Badness

* * *

**

Harry distinctly could hear the pops and the sounds of battle come from the outside and he looked at Lord Voldemort and said;" How good are you acting skills?" he looked at the serpentine man who just looked at him with a creased eyebrow and then said: "Why would you want to know, Potter?" Harry just grinned and said; "If we still want the wizarding world to take me back as their revered saviour then I suggest you act like you are kidnapping me. Are your Death Eaters loyal to you or are there spies in them?"

Voldemort actually looked pensive for a moment and then slowly answered: "Potter… why should any of my Death Eaters want to go to Dumbledore? They know that I am a master Legilmencer so they wouldn't even dare think about revolting against me, their master." Harry looked at him, his green eyes looking at the man and said with no hint of sanity in his voice: "Did you know that little Snape is an itty bitty spy? He's a member of Dumbledore's goon squad and loves to play with our emotions. He used to get me mad at him but now I can understand it all perfectly. He just wants to play with us. Letting us think that he is on our side while he just waits to see who will win and then join that side officially."

The miasma of the black aura seemed to speed up, making for maddening signs as Harry stood up and he walked up to Lord Voldemort and then said: "Please take a hold of my neck and then lift me into the air. And then cast Crucio on me so it will look real. I'll even scream as loud as possible. Its just pain that I'll feel and thus it will look convincing." Harry's dark smirk gave away that he was intending to act like he was not afraid to take Voldemort with him and he looked at the man as pale fingers closed around his neck and then looked at the man.

Lord Voldemort wrapped his hand around the boy's neck, using the other to keep his wand pointed at the boy. He looked into the Dark Saviour and said; "Let's give them a little show of what the Dark Lord can do, shall we Harry?"

* * *

With that he cast and explosion hex which sent most of the wall tumbling down and gave them a clear view of the battlefield. Order members and Death Eaters halted in mid-combat as they looked at the Dark Lord who was holding Harry Potter by the throat and was now looking at the Order ominously. "So the Order of the old man fails to protect the little Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore, now watch as your precious little saviour is made a little bit less then alive. Crucio."

The painful Unforgiveable hit him and Harry began to convulse, his body still being lifted by Lord Voldemort. He just gave a wicked grin as he cried out in pain as every nerve in his body seemed to be ablaze with arcane fire, causing him to feel like he was going to explode in a gruesome heap.

The moment the first outcry of agony passed his lips he could faintly feel that Dumbledore was coming to him, his wand ablaze and probably about to try and curse Tom. He could feel how his body was moved to shield Voldemort from any harmful curse that might be shot at him and he could feel the pain increase as more power was poured into the Crucio, making him feel like his entire mind was slowly being torn apart. The black aura that had been hanging around him turned into a brilliant white one that immediately began to become visible to the eyes of the onlookers. Harry could feel the sanity of his actions being questioned by his own mind and he knew that he was acting a little bit too unstable for a normal fifteen year old but somehow he found that he just didn't care about that.

Sanity was for the weak. Those who were completely insane, like him would only understand him. The fact that Voldemort was insane and a sociopath didn't really register on his brain as he thought that the state that he currently was in was diagnosed as Insanity. What really happened was that he was unconsciously beginning to make his brain emulate the same brainwaves that Lord Voldemort had, assimilating sociopathic behaviour coupled with a hint of insanity.

A fit of giggles almost poured form his lips as he was still screaming his lungs out as he was held under the pain curse for what seemed like hours. In reality it was just about five minutes under the Unforgiveable which would normally render anyone insane by that time. Frank and Alice had managed to stay sane under it for five minutes but after ten minutes their minds had snapped and they were still in a mindless state.

He looked at the Dark Lord who he had allied with and said between convulsions:"I'll never give in Voldemort! I WILL RESIST YOUR EVERY EFFORT!" he looked at the man and he saw the pale snakelike visage twist into a grimace of anger and briefly wondered if things could get even more ugly then Voldemort trying to grimace. The man looked like some sort of deformed snake-man when he grimaced or displayed happiness, anger seemed to suit him the most since it wouldn't make him ugly, it would refine the natural dangerousness of the face, allowing the maximum fear effect to take place.

* * *

Harry got the impression that he was about to do something very bad and he kicked Voldemort in the stomach, to give the illusion that he was still willing to fight and he grinned as the man almost doubled over and then he tried to get away but was held by the robes in Voldemort's grasp as the man got up once again and said; "Come with me Potter. I'm sure Bella would love to play with you."

Then the world began to swirl as magic crackled all around him and he could feel his feet leaving the ground for a moment and he could feel a pulse of Dark Magic travel down his spine and settling there, he just ignored it for the time being. He looked at the serpentine man who was still holding him but no longer placing him under Cruciatus.

He looked around and saw that they were in a cavernous area where there were no decorations, just a throne with a large area cleared for people to stand. Blood stains were on the floor, giving the impression that there would be human sacrifices.

"Nice place you got here, Tom. Care to put me down so we can see eye to eye?" Harry looked at his fellow Dark lord and he could feel the emotions that were playing through his mind at an accelerated moment and he could sense distress in one part of his mind while the other was at peace. Another part of his mind was in Chaos and seemed to be dominant over them all. He looked at the Dark Lord and said: "Release me." He put power into his voice and slowly a look of comprehension came over the Dark Lord and he let go of Harry who fell to the floor with a dull thud. Harry dusted himself off and then looked at the man and said; "Alright. Shall we both command the Death Eaters or shall I get my own minions? Every super villain should have some minions to control or else it'll be no fun at all."

Voldemort looked at the youth he was currently still holding in his hand with something akin to wonder. The Legilmency that was being used on Harry revealed that the intentions of going Dark and becoming a Dark Lord were genuine. With Harry Potter as an ally, the world could essentially be ruled by the two of them, was a thought of him as he looked at the youth and a small smile slipped onto Tom Riddle's face as he looked at the youth who seemed to be saying something to him about releasing him. He looked as the youth struggled a little bit and the chaotic part that the Legilmency probed was suddenly locked away as a voice laced with power spoke: "Release me."

Voldemort could not help but reply to that voice and he let go of the boy's neck, letting the boy fall onto the ground with a dull thud. Absently Voldemort wondered if he should have Wormtail clean the ground a little bit since there was a lot of dirt amassed there and a Dark Lord didn't like getting his feet dirty. He heard Potter say something about every villain needing their own minions and was thinking about the idea of possibly teaching Potter some Necromancy so the kid could summon up his own army of the dead.

The Power that Potter possessed was an anomaly. On one hand he could use Potter to further his own goals, trying to keep the kid under control by just giving him a few minions and then just letting him do whatever he wants. On the other hand he could also rob Potter of the strange n power and then use it on himself. The alliance between them would be void then and Potter would be dead, like any defiant child should be. He looked at the child and then decided that he would make sure that there would be some sort of compromise between the two. Harry was bursting with power that hadn't made itself known to the child and Voldemort wanted to tap that potential.

He looked at the man who just gave a noncommittal shrug and then said: "Aren't you going to get me into some sort of torture cell where I am supposed to be interrogated or something? If we want to pull this act off then we would need to do that to fool the Order." Harry gave the man a glare and was surprised to see the man nod.

* * *

Voldemort had gotten over his shock at seeing Harry Potter, no, Lord Ragnarok, go Dark and become a Dark Lord. His keen mind snapped back to attention. _This is no time to prattle on. Get him into a cell and then promise to teach him some magic to keep him occupied. When he's trained well enough I'll take him on a raid and then he can prove to me that he's worthy of having at least some followers._ He looked at the Potter Child and smiled a grim smile. He looked at the rags that Potter wore and said: "Follow me to the torture cell. I'll be sure to notify that you are not to be touched and they will obey my commands. You shall not have followers yet until you prove me that you are worthy of them."

Harry just pouted as he followed the elder man and said: "No fair. How am I supposed to gain your alliance if I can't even move around in the thirty-day period?" he looked at the man who turned around and said; "It matters that you will learn whatever I will teach you. I will give you instruction in Dark Arts and the like just because you intrigue me. You, the Saviour for the Light Side, Allying with the Dark Side as a Dark Lord. I can sense your intent being pure and the aura of darkness that clings to you is almost as much as mine and in terms of power, if we were to duel, other then my knowledge of more spells, there would be a draw if we fought." The Lord of Serpents paused and said: "And as a last comment: your name sounds childish. Lord Ragnarok… what a foolish name."

Harry's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. He just followed Voldemort through Hallways, passing Death Eaters who were all bowing before their Lord and not even taking notice of him, all they felt was a shiver down their backs.

Harry was pointed towards a cell which was surrounded by others, in which people lay, tied to the walls by chains. Harry could faintly recognise a few people he had seen with the Triwizard Tournament and he halted as Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, looking at the man who then spoke up. "Ahh… finally… I have waited for this day for so long. Finally I have my nemesis locked up nice and secure." he gently lifted Harry's fringe allowing the pained look on Harry's face to show as a gasp rang out from the prisoners who looked at the Boy-Who Lived was revealed by the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. The fact that the Dark Lord had captured their saviour made them loose hope and when Lord Voldemort addressed a Death Eater they held their breath, fearful of what the Dark Lord would do. "You! Send that girl to my chambers tonight."

He pointed at a Death Eater whose white mask seemed to hide a pale face and the Death Eater murmured that he'd be honoured and looked at the girl who the Dark Lord had pointed at, revelling in the look of pure morbid terror that the girl seemed to have on her face as she was about to be sent to the Dark Lord's chambers.

Voldemort went into the cell, pushing Harry into it and said: "Mister Potter, I believe this will serve as your accommodation for this moment. Feel free to chat with the others, since they will all be executed soon… You'll serve as a nice entertainment for tomorrow."

The Dark Lord conjured up some food and said; "Here's the finest cuisine I can give you." Gives Harry a plate with only some bread on it and a can of water. Harry just raises an eyebrow and said; "Really? I wonder how a Dark Lord like you could ever have gotten so much power if all you can summon is some mouldy bread and water." That had the rather scary effect of making the Dark Lord bristle with fury, on the inside he was rather calm but had to act like this while evaluating his fellow Dark Artist's stance. "I'll see you in the morning, Mister Potter… be sure to get a good rest. Bella would like to have her fun…"

With that the Dark Lord left the other in a prison cell to cement his image of a saviour chained by his worst enemy. He grinned briefly as a man shouted that everybody shouldn't loose hope since Potter was here too. He would be able to use this if one of the people went free and carried the message tot eh Ministry and when he escaped he would instantly be marked as Light by them for managing to escape capture or break out of Voldemort's dungeons.

* * *

A new chapter for Dark Lord!I hope you still like it. Indoghost, I liked the review you gave me. It makes me feel good to have at least some people review my stories and that's why I have added this new chapter so soon. Its now the 2nd of Januari and time for an update…

So here it is!

I still need more votes for a pairing before I can draw a good conclusion of which female. Lily Potter is a possibility and Bellatrix too. Narcissa Malfoy would be useable but only if I kill of Lucius… which I am intending to do… sometime…

I got a DeviantART Profile in my profile so if you would check it out and give me a little comment about it then i would be happy...

PLEASE REVIEW IT AFTER YOU READ IT!


	3. Education

**Dark Lord**

I like Dark and Evil! Harry and that makes writing it easy to do. The only thing that I got problems with is that I can't do very much dialogue or else I will get confused. A prereader or a beta through MSN messenger would be nice to have since I contact most of my people through MSN. You also in spire me to write these things by giving me reviews…

I don't own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Education

* * *

**

He awoke with a gasp as he heard a curse being cast and felt like needles were being bored into his skin and nerves. His eyes snapped open to look at the white mask of a Death Eater who had come to collect him from his cell. He had received a lot of pity from most of the other prisoners, seeing that the Boy-Who-Lived was imprisoned close to them made them ready to fight with him if need be…

"Come with me, Potter." The voice was familiar to his but the curse made his reaction time be slowed to barely a crawl was left of it. He was totally out of it thanks to the fact that he had been sleeping only moments ago and then had been awakened by a Crucio right to the chest…

He was hoisted to his feet by the Death Eater and he recognised the well manicured fingernails. He grinned and said; "It's been a long time Bella. How do you like it, to be old Lord Voldie's bitch?" he grinned dashingly at her and received a bludgeoning curse into his ribs for that remark and then as levitated towards the chambers of the Dark Lord.

Harry had regained the ability to breathe normally and he grinned as he was put down none too softly and then walked next to Bellatrix with the grin still on his face, which seemed to be bordering on insanity.

He opened the door, looking inside the room to see the Dark Lord stand there with a psychotic look on his face and wearing his normal black robes. "Ahh and Mister Potter joins us finally. Did you have a nice rest in the room I gave you?" his tone was sarcastic and Harry couldn't help but scowl at the man." To start your education in the Dark Arts, mister Potter, we'll need alive test subject. Bella, you are selected as the test subject. The first curse that I am going to teach you is the Cruciatus since Bella has reported to me that you failed to cast it on her correctly thanks to the fact that you used your righteous anger instead of your hatred for someone. Allow me to demonstrate…_Crucio!_"

* * *

The Cruciatus shot from the man's wand and hit Bellatrix who immediately dropped to the floor, screeching her lungs out. She looked kinda subdued at the moment, Harry noted and he felt a grin blossoming on his face as he realised that he could cause as much pain as Bellatrix was experiencing by just allowing his hatred to flow into his Cruciatus curse. He hadn't really wanted to do it on such a fine specimen but Bellatrix seemed capable of resisting the curse at least one bit. He looked at the woman who was still screaming and convulsing n the ground and he kicked her in the ribs, making her scream out once more. Voldemort stopped the Cruciatus curse after Harry had kicked her and he looked at him and said: " That is merely an example of the Cruciatus curse. In all essences just let me give you a small textbook explanation. The Cruciatus curse was used by Egyptian mages to cure people who had lost all nerve endings in some magical catastrophe and was later on adapted as a torture curse by a Greek torturer named Andromeades. The curse can be fired for the tip of the wand or if the user if powerful enough, from the tip of the staff that the user as. It should be noted that the use of this curse is strictly prohibited thanks to the ministry decree number sixty nine of the year 1253." Voldemort paused to take a few breaths after he had said all that and then began anew, " To cast the curse, an intense hatred for something is required and the want to cause ain must be apparent within the person that you are attempting to cast the curse at. The hatred must be channelled into the wand and then it may be used to cause the pain which is amplified by the hatred that you have gathered. If the hatred is less then the spell needs then the spell will not function as well as it should, causing trouble with the casting and sometimes causing the spell to be felt upon the casters body." Here the Dark Lord paused once more and said; "Your hatred for me should be enough or if you don't really hate me anymore you could always find something different to hate. Take Muggles as an example, I hate them and usually kill them. Just use your anger for your relatives and let it fuel your curses."

Harry looked at the man and then began to channel all his pent up rage about the things he had been subjected to. The muggles were the cause of this. They had forsaken him, the one who would need to fight off the greatest Dark lord that every lived and threatened their lives. His rage turned into hatred as he remembered that the Durlseys had abused and none of those bastards did anything against it. They should have seen the abuse as it was heaped upon him!

A menacing and crackling black aura sprung up around him and he could feel his magic beginning to flow inside his wand and then felt the hot wood in his grasp begin to buckle as he released the spell name from his lips, making the spell shoot out of his wand. "_Crucio!"_

* * *

The moment that the spell should come from his wand was gone within a second and the curse shot out of his wand, coming straight at Bellatrix who still lay on the ground. Her shrieks split the calm air and Harry could barely notice that a small hint of blood came out of her mouth as she screamed. The screams felt good as he heard them, their tone making him feel slightly light-headed once he kept the curse on the woman. He could feel the taste of Dark Magic on his tongue and he didn't know how to describe it. The best description that he could give was that it tasted like enriched Butterbeer coupled with exultation like he had just won the House Cup. He looked at the woman and the dark aura around him intensified as eh could feel himself growing to like the power he had over the pain that he caused her. With a slight jerk he put the Cruciatus off her and then looked at her as she sobbed, still feeling ungodly pain that was from the leftover magic that was in her system.

Harry looked at her, his emerald green eyes lighting up to show that he was enjoying this and he pointed his wand at her again, just as she attempted to get upright once again. The hatred was condensed within his wand again and for a moment he thought that he could hear a phoenix cry out in pain or an least a bird getting strangled somewhere as he cast the curse once again and the spell shot out once again at his voiced command for the spell to come out: "_Crucio!_"

She felt the pain return as she fell back on the floor once again, the pain even worse then the Dark Lord used to bring her. She was used to the pain but this was inhumane. How could such a child possess such raw power that it would make the Cruciatus unbearable to her? She spit out some blood that seemed to make him even more excited then he was before and she could feel the Cruciatus being lifted, her mind almost snapping under the release from the pain and being relieved that it was over for the moment.

Lord Voldemort was pleased with the progress that Harry was making. Soon eh would be able to cast all three Unforgivables without much hesitation. He could just kill Potter and then take his power through and obscure ritual he had read which required the dead corpse of the foe. But then again, the aura of Darkness that seemed to shroud Potter like a protective veil was interesting enough and soon he would see if Potter truly had what it took to be a Dark Lord.

"Harry, stop with the Cruciatus. We wouldn't like our dear Bellatrix suffering from a snapped mind, now would we?" He looked at Harry who still looked at Bellatrix like she had been a gift from the Heavens to him with the hint of dark glee in his eyes being overbearing upon the Dark Lord. "The next curse that I'm going to let you perform is Imperio. No demonstration is required, just because you know what it feels like. Just allow that feeling to flood your mind and then make sure that there would be a measure of control over the person who you wish to control and then point your wand at them and speak the name of the spell which is called _Imperio._ " Voldemort paused for a bit and hoped that Harry would get this stuff over soon. He still had a meeting with his servants and wanted to look slightly presentable for it. He was disgusted by the way he looked and absently wondered if his entertainment for the night had already been removed from his quarters.

* * *

Somewhere else a body was burned, after being found in lord Voldemort's bedroom, the signs of having copulated with the Dark Lord still apparent, as well as the bloody cuts that were all over the dead body, signifying that it had gone through quite a lot of torture before being killed.

* * *

Harry looked at Bellatrix and said: "Bella, we are going to play a nice little game, yes we are." He looked at the robed witch and he grinned and pointed his wand at the still weakened witch and then forced his mind to become an empty wasteland without feelings except for bliss and happiness and saw a blank look come over the witch her eyes and then he instructed her through the wastelands feelings. _Come to me and kneel in front of me. _He watched as the witch moved to him and then knelt in front of him, her head bowed, showing his spell had worked.

He looked at Lord Voldemort and then said; "Is this to your liking, Tom? I've got her under my control… or can I try out some things with her? " The dark look in his eyes turned into a maddened one as his mind began to get filled with all sorts of ideas he could let the witch perform. Somehow a striptease followed by letting the witch service him orally appeared a lot in it and he realised that he was still too immature to think up some good way of letting the witch do something out of the ordinary. _Maybe I should just let her do something that she might like to do at a subconscious level. _

He focused on the witch and sent a mental command to her: _Do something that you always wanted to do…_ he wasn't really specific in his command and he was getting worried when she stood up and then began to play with his hair a little bit, her fingers sliding over his unruly locks, his green eyes resting on her face, her being a little bit longer then she was.

He looked at Lord Voldemort and said; "Alright, I think that Bellatrix deserves a little break from all the torture that she has underwent and now I think its time that a muggle gets killed. Is that okay, Tom?" he addressed the Dark Lord by his true name which made the man frown and say: "Would you please refrain from calling me Tom, Harry? If you keep calling me like that then you won't be able to survive for long because I WILL kill you if youutter that name once more. And yes I think that a muggle should be the object to be of use in the final lesson. Tell Bellatrix to fetch a muggle to use in the last lesson."

Harry looked at the woman and then send the mental command to her: _Go and take a muggle here to be of use to me and your master._ She complied with the order, her mind being possessed by Harry's grip and some of his aura seeping into her mind, controlling it with an even fiercer grip then the Dark Lord had on her. She obeyed without question and then came back with a little muggle girl who was around twelve years old. Harry's eyes lighted up as he saw the little muggle girl. "Girl, would you like to be free of this existence?" He asked and the girl looked at him with frightened eyes. He grinned and then slowly began to approach the little girl, beginning to trace his wand over the little body before making it come to a stop right on her head, just between her eyes. She looked frightened at the wand and Harry's green eyes glowed for one short second and then Harry looked at the girl and said: "Well then… prepare for your death, little girl."

He could feel him magic beginning to hum the moment he began to channel some of his hatred and anger within his wand until it reached critical mass and then he looked at the girl and summoned up the utmost loathing he had within his mind and body and then hissed in a voice that seemed more like the Dark lord Voldemort's then his own: "_Avada Kedavra._"

* * *

His magic began to seep into his wand, mixing with the feeling within the wand and he could slightly feel some of the anger flowing into himself, making the anger a lot worse within his body. He liked the feeling of power he got from those darker emotions then the light ones he always seemed to experience. He looked at the muggle girl and then watched as the blast of green light shot out of his wand, not really travelling through the air but merely channelled into the girl's skin and then he watched as the life drained out of those eyes that were still looking at him with fright and he looked at the magic that went through the girl, making her soul disconnect from the body and then dissipate. He knew that the souls of those killed by the Avada Kedavra could be called back from their disconnection, making sure that there would be some means of revival.

The aura of darkness increased around him and he felt how the life energy of the girl was sucked into his body, making him feel powerful enough to make sure that he could beat anything;. He looked at the lifeless body and then at Bellatrix and then commanded her. _Stand next to me and kiss me._

She looked at him and then walked towards him, her pose regal and elegant and stood next to him and then gently grabbed his head, brought her lips to his and they kissed, her lips and his touching, and her eyes boring into his, a hint of defiance within them. Harry looked into those eyes and he grinned, recognising the same defiance that he also possessed in his Fourth Year, not wanting to give in to the Dark Lord. _"Finite Incatatem." _the spell hit Bellatrix and the witch immediately pulled away from him, he had broken the spell, wanting to see the witch her reaction to him. He grinned and then said; "Too weak to resist a little spell like Imperio, Bella? You must really like being dominated to allow me to cast such a spell on you. "

Voldemort saw that his second in command was about to go postal on the green-eyed mad wizard and then he grinned and said: "Bellatrix… why don't you try keeping your temper? I know that Harry might have some problems keeping himself in check when he sees such a woman like you. He still IS a hormonal fifteen year old…" Voldemort grinned as Bellatrix fumed for a bit and then calmed down a little bit and finally Voldemort decided to call it quits. "Take mister Potter back to his cell and make sure that he's roughed up enough. I leave you to make sure that he's still alive when I send you to fetch him tomorrow…"

A very beat up Harry was thrown back in his cell by a disgruntled Bellatrix who looked at him like he were the lowest of filth and said, so that the other people could hear it: "Potter, you truly are a worthless blight upon our Glorious Lord's plans. How dare you spit right in his face!" her face curved into a wicked grin and then she said with a small hint of madness as well as something unidentifiable within it: "Well I'm sure that the Lord will allow you to scream this time. It really isn't that much fun to see my little ickle Potter screaming without sound…"

After she had left after giving him a good bout of Cruciatus and making comments about him not being man enough, the rest of the prisoners gave him congratulations for spitting in the Dark Lord's face. Harrry grinned and said that Lord Voldiewank couldn't make him afraid of the old man.

Harry was comforted by the fact that he would learn new things tomorrow. Unknown to him at the moment, Lord Voldemort was pondering on what to teach the child. Necromancy seemed like a good option but Demonology seemed a good option too. He would choose later on. The power that Potter had displayed worried him slightly as it was equal to his. The hatred surely was within Harry as he could cast all three unforgiveables without batting an eye.

Training another Dark Lord and then have him work with him seemed like something to pass the time until the next Year of Hogwarts started. Harry could access students using his fame and get them on his side. The Gryffindors would never go along with his ideas of making the entire wizarding world bow down to them and the Hufflepuffs would follow Dumbledore like lost sheep searching for the Shepard.

Lord Voldemort fell asleep but one last thought flittered across his mind. _Necromancy it is…_

* * *

Next time on Dark Lord 2.0… The Order of the Phoenix comes into view… Dumbledore is upset about Harry being locked inside Voldie;'s dungeons and apparently tortured. Snape lying to Dumbledore about Harry's motivation… Harry learning Necromancy .. Voldemort teaching Harry… Bloodshed…

And I would like to see at least 1 review for this story… so please review…

About 20 reviews should make me happy enough to write more…

'

So stay tuned for the next chapter of Dark Lord 2.0


	4. Necromancy

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it and I don't own the movies although I still haven't managed to watch the third one… or the fourth one… I have the third one on DVD but I never seem to have enough time to actually watch it… oh well just let's get on with the story and not keep you waiting all the time.

**

* * *

Necromancy

* * *

**

He was roused by the fact that there was something happening outside his cell, some sound making him become instantly awake. As his mind tried to undo the foggy blanket that had been put over it, his eyes looked on as a girl was dragged off by some Death Eaters, probably for some fun. He looked at them and felt a small hint of disgust go through him. The wizarding world was truly weak if they would allow themselves to fall prey to a Dark Lord or some other doofus who would have enough power to sway some of the more intelligent members of society to his goal and then make sure that he has a vast powerbase which to draw funds from and support the war effort as well as some crowd control spells like the unforgivables.

He looked at the wall of his cell, thinking about the things that the day would bring. Voldemort still didn't really trust him, which was a good thing since if the guy trusted him immediately then it would mean that there would be some sort of strange thing going on.

* * *

Severus Snape was looking at the faces of the people he had associated with for some time of his life and he was revolted by their interest in the way that the Dark lord moved. It was true that he wasn't extremely loyal to the cause, he was more of someone who drifts between sides, neither choosing one side nor the other and just seeing what happens to them. "Like I was saying, the Dark Lord has Potter and I'm sure that Potter will be kept well amused as I have heard the sounds of torture coming from the throne room as well as Bellatrix her screams. It seems that the Dark Lord and his pet lieutenant are playing with Potter to try and pry the Prophecy from his lips." He paused for a moment, looking with some hint of superiority in his eyes as everyone was looking at him with a pleading look, asking him wordlessly to tell more. He looked at them and then let a small smile slip and said: "I've seen Potter in his cell and I can tell that the boy is under some strain. His wounds seem like they were inflicted by himself and I can just imagine that he wants to end it all."

A brutal grin came on his face as he thought about how the son of James Potter would finally die. Finally all the Potters would be dead and then he wouldn't be able to be tormented by their presence ever again. Severus looked to se the reaction his words had. Albus Dumbledore looked pensive as if thinking about some way to free Harry. Minerva McGonagall seemed to be one of the people who wanted to just rip into him and he just omitted the fact that the plan that Potter somehow had hatched within his dumb skull had backfired. Become a new Dark Lord? The idea was impossible even to Snape who simply just didn't have the raw power. The werewolf looked positively furious at his words and Severus felt his lip curl upwards as he looked with his black cold eyes at the man and then made sure that the man wouldn't attack by using Legbilmency on Remus to scan his surface thoughts.

"Severus, try and find out a way how we can rescue Mister Potter. Minerva I want you to go and scour the Black library for clues about the dismantling of the wards that surround Tom's fortress. We need Harry here now and can't afford to have him within Lord Voldemort's grasp." Albus spoke up, immediately seizing attention away from Severus and onto the old man himself. Severus supposed he should be grateful if he didn't have to hear the wolf whine about when they would get Harry back.

"I suppose the Dark lord would want to make Potter out to be a weak child and then openly kill him in front of all his followers. The Dark lord has a sense of arrogance, thinking that when he has an opponent in his mercy, he could do anything to them. I have seen it happen countless times with prominent purebloods who were captured and then tortured and killed in front of a large audience." Severus spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone. "So Harry won't be killed until Voldemort gets most of his Death Eaters together or has a large enough audience to try and do so?" Severus just nodded, his black eyes looking at the werewolf who had said that. The sickening feeling of that day when the man had turned into the monster still haunted his dreams and he wanted nothing more then to kill the werewolf for the mental trauma it had caused and how angry his father had been at him, his mother suffering in silence before his father had killed.

A steely glint went into his eyes and he said with venom clearly seen within his voice: "I think that this is enough. May I be allowed to leave Albus? I have some potions still brewing that require my immediate attention. I wouldn't like to be kept up by the problems of a child that doesn't know when to quit being a hero…" Albus nodded absently while Remus growled animalistically at the same time and before the werewolf could leap towards Severus the man was gone form the room, disappeared with a sharp crack still being heard in the air.

* * *

"Wake up, Potter." She stood there, dressed in her Death Eater robes, her face not hidden by a mask this time as he opened his eyes and he grinned and said; "Still at my case for the last time I got you in trouble with big and bad Voldie? You should really mind where you throw those curses so they won't hit your Lord by accident. I heard his voice increase a few notches before he put off the Cruciatus from me and cursed you with it. You sounded so nice screaming that I almost felt glad that I was hearing your screams." The grin on his face was unsettling to her and she sternly glared and said: "Just come with me. The Lord won't be happy with me if I'm tardy. Maybe he'll even use that bonebreaking hex on you and then slowly let you heal your bones and then have Avery break them, that's bound to be fun."

He felt her mind brush against his and felt a lingering trace of his energy still residing within her mind. He pulled onto it as she grabbed his wrist and literally dragged him out of his cell, his thin frame not really being hidden under the hideous clotes that he was dressed in. he looked at the woman and said in her mind. _Go on and do what you were told by Voldemort. _He looked as she l,ed him back to the throne room where Lord Voldemort was waiting for him, making him feel slightl,y uneasy as the Dark Lord glared at him but it was quickly shrugged off bny his mind which made the familiar haze of madness sink over him once again.

"You are here again today, Potter to learn the magic that is generally shunned and is known as Necromancy. I myself have deemed that you shall learn this to advance your arsenal of spells a little bit before I let you go on a raid with me to test your true potential for being a Dark Lord." Here the Dark Lord paused and looked at a corner of the room and then whisked his wand out and a corpse came from the shadows, being unremarkable and seemed to be a muggle from the look on his face that seemed so frightened, not like a wizard who had seen magic being performed. Also the fact that there were some hooks still sticking in the flesh made him think that this was a good case of a muggle being tortured by the sick minds that worked with his nemesis and at the moment teacher. He looked at the man and said: "Teach me how to revive the dead and I shall learn from your teachings." was his answer to the question veiled within those words that the Dark Lord had spoken. He could already feel his magic beginning to warp and to reach out towards the Dark Lord, wanting to drain the man of his power and use it for himself. He looked at the man and he heard the man say. "The simplest incantation to make a use for Necromancy is best performed on a corpse. The incantation is _Mortuus Novo_. The incantation needs to be spoken aloud to make it effective and is generally best used in several ways to make sure the undead creature or humanoid stays under your control. Beware that this is one of the first spells to learn since there will be some harder ones that will need to be taught for you to be effective in any fight in which you would need Necromancy to win and to gain more troops. The purpose of the undead soldiers you create can be that of a distraction." Here he took another breath and then continued, making Harry wonder how the hell he could make such long sentences but attributed it to the fact that he would need to spread propaganda from time to time to keep the masses afraid of him. "or as a force to attack an encamped enemy. With a graveyard close by you could make an almost innumerable army of the dead, but that requires a great amount of power, power which you and I might possess but no ordinary person could handle the strain and die from it. Let me show you the spell and then you can practise it. The best part about this spell is that the undead you create will not be able to be undone by the spell called _Finite_ _Incantatem_ since your own _Finite_ _Incantatem_ is required to dismantle the Necromancy that powers the undead creature."

With that he pointed his was at the corpse and then spoke with a clear voice, the high-pitched tone still a little bit unsettling. "_Mortuus Novo"_ the corpse began to jerk before its eyes flashed open and an unholy look came within those eyes and made Harry take a step back as he felt his magic wanting to control the thing that Lord Voldemort had made and wanted its magic to be absorbed within his own magic and making it so that the power would remain inside.

The undead corpse lifted itself up from its lying position and stood with no visible explanation on its face, waiting for orders to be given, Lord Voldemort staring at his creation and saying. "This is how you create your own undead servant. I'll help you with the movements. The wand movement is not really important as you deal with an inanimate thing which has no magic. _Finite Incantatem. _Now let's see how you try it. Fail and I will be forced to put you under Cruciatus for failure Potter. So I suggest you do it well." After Lord Voldemort's spell the corpse fell tot eh floor, the magic that powered it extinguished and sucked back into Lord Voldemort's body. He looked at the corpse and felt his magical aura twist and turn, his green eyes flaring to life, but not noticed by him. His eyes looked at the corpse and then he pointed his wand at the corpse and willed it to rise as he let the words come from his mouth: "_Mortuus Novo!"_ the spell seemed to make an invisible thread between the wand and the corpse and then was suddenly broken and Harry could feel a feeling of total control well up within him and he could feel his aura blast outwards in some sort of show of magical grandeur as he felt tlike he could take on the world and win at the moment. He felt his dark aura dancing in the air, growing bigger and bigger.

He didn't notice that he was grinning in a disturbing way, neither that Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix had taken a step backwards at the sight of the magic that was now making ripples in the air. Harry's eyes seemed to have widened and his teeth seemed to become like that of a wild animal, feral and starling at everything it could see. Bellatrix was frightened by the dark magic that was radiating off him and she could feel the will of the undead creature that he had under his control that seemed to overwhelm her own mental defences, for she had learned Legilmency and still found her mind being wiped blank like a comforting blanket being placed over her consciousness.

Harry didn't notice all this and then suddenly let the storm of magic dissipate, looking at the servant he had created. "Any more spells you wish to teach me, Voldemort?" his tone was light and he didn't really want to do very much at the moment. He looked at the man and saw that there was a smirk on the man's face as the Dark lord spoke with his voice full of something which was identified as pride. "Very good Harry. You show some promise after all. The next spell I am going to let you learn is _Os Mucro._ This spell will make a spike of bone come out of the ground to impale your enemy. It will work fast and can only be dodged if someone reacts fast enough or manages to kill you just before it hits or knows Necromancy just like you do." With that the man began to cast the spell. "_Os Mucro_" the spell made a huge spike of bone come from the ground and Harry watched as the undead creature he had now named a zombie was impaled on the spike and he felt the mental connection to it snapping like a band and watched as the Zombie slid down the spike, no blood coming out of its body but making a grating sound like some chains over a rack.

"Harry I want you to cast the spell on that piece of ground next to my own spike. Bellatrix move away please or else you'll be the one who gets impaled and I would hate to loose such a good servant like you."

She complied and Harry felt the magic within his body well up once again and with the darkest smile he could manage he cast the spell, watching it travel through the air, leaving no visible trail and then managing somehow to gather bones from somewhere and then he felt the dark magic seep through his bones once again and the spike rose, seemingly looking far more dangerous then the one Lord Voldemort had conjured up,. His was covered with jagged edges, apparently there for causing more pain to the people who got impaled on them then to make sure that they were safe.

* * *

Harry felt ready to drop. His magic seemed to be making him feel exhausted. He looked at Lord Voldemort and then began to open his mouth apparently trying to get the man's attention to his condition as suddenly the door opened and a very familiar figure strode inside, his robes seemingly clinging to his form and his black hair looked as greasy as ever: "Having lessons from the Dark Lord, are we Potter?"

Harry felt a surge of madness or whatever it was take him over and was lost within the feeling as his mouth spoke. "Not really. But why don't we play a little bit Snapey? I'll show you something I learned today. _Os Mucro!_" The bone spike nearly impaled the potions master as the man paled and felt a few droplets of his blood trickle down his face, a edge having cut his face up a little bit. He looked at the white bone, his eyes frightened as he hadn't anticipated Potter knowing or even able to do such a spell. Necromancy was dangerous to deal with since it required a lot of power and tended to render the user insane to most people. Clearly Potter was already teetering on the edge of insanity if the look of glee on his face was an indication of what he had in store.

He missed the hex that was sent at him and he felt the pain course through his body as he felt the Cruciatus hit his body and begin to inflame the nerves within his body, making convulsions be his main movement.

Harry looked at Snape, his eyes nearly become black in appearance as the suppressed side of his personality came back in full force. There he stood over one of his tormentors, a dark prince standing amongst the ruins of his fallen kingdom with only rage to fuel his combat abilities. A wicked smile crossed his face as he realised that he could finish off the man immediately but decided not to do so. "Rise, Severus. We wouldn't want to stain the floor with your undignified form, now would we?" his voice was almost the same as Lord Voldemort, even carrying the same addressing notes as the other man usually did but his was in a deadly tone., hinting at malevolence far beyond anything that should be permitted.

Harry's deadly temper had come forth and there he stood, a titan of Dark and Evil magic, waiting to be unleashed upon the world, making sure that it would be grand and spectacular…

His madness would spread, the Dark Lords would rise…

* * *

A new chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you liked the way I portrayed Harry. In the next chapter there will be some more Necromancy as well as some rather peculiar lessons as well as Snape being tortured by both Lords for displeasing them.

If I were to get 75 reviews for this story in its entirety before I post the next chapter then I will guarantee that it will be a good one…

So please review it, your voice counts…

REVIEW!


	5. Snape's Torture

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and i don't want to get sued by J.K. for writing this so I'm disclaiming all content of this fic except for the spells that I myself have written and the out of character actions of the star of this fic, Harry James Potter, the Dark Lord…

**

* * *

Snape's torture

* * *

**

His magic still whirling around him like a dark storm he looked at Snape with a deadly glint in his eyes. "Did you know that I hated you, Severus? I wanted to kill you so much my hatred almost took a visible shape."

Here Harry paused and he looked at the man, his green eyes beginning to glow like the Avada Kedavra and felt his gaze drawn to the man's face.

"Look at me now Severus. This is what I have become… one of the Darkest of the Dark. I have become the precise thing that Dumbledore would never have wanted to rise. A Dark Lord is now standing in the place where Harry James Potter once stood, him being the epitome of Gryffindor and rushing in things while the Dark Lord Potter will wait patiently, just like a serpent and ready to strike when the time is right. Didn't you see how I usually tried to resist going with Hermione and Ron all the time? They were the ones who were to be my keepers in the Light side but now that I've crossed over to the Dark Side I have been getting the feeling of freedom coursing through my veins and I'm addicted to its sweet taste. It flows through my body like a drug, the freedom from that old meddling fool is intoxicating. "

Harry paused for a moment and sighed, then looked at the man's face whose jaw was now clenched as Severus wanted to insult him so badly but couldn't due to the presence of his Lord.

Harry's eyes looked at the man and his voice spoke the word that would cause a lot of pain. "_Crucio_"

The torture curse shot out of his wand and he watched as Snape fell to the floor, his nerves aflame with unholy pain, so much that the screams were echoing through the room. A hint of a cheerful smile was on Harry's face as he looked at the writhing man and upped the power, making Severus scream even louder. He could feel the addicting power flow through his body once again and he felt his mind being pulled with the power, making him swim in it and making him feel the sheer pleasure of the pain curse. He could no longer hear the screams and whimpers from the man, he was absorbed within the feeling and his magical aura exploded once again, the swirling storm becoming even fiercer then before.

Harry lifted the curse almost by reflex and then looked at the man, the feeling of pleasure going out of his body and he said to the still pained man.

"Today you shall not die Severus, for your fate is written within the stars… Just like a tiny little muggle, isn't it?"

He laughed with an insane tint to it, surprising most people present except for Bella who was still in some sort of trance. He looked at the man and said.

"You liked the pain, didn't you Sevvie?" His voice had changed from the cold one he used when the madness wasn't within his mind. The madness seemed to pass everything off as some weird thing had happened and probably drew the worst possible conclusions.

"Oh lookie I imitated a centaur!"

* * *

A fit of giggles followed that, making the other men in the room doubt his sanity at the moment., the aura of magical power retracted within Harry and he looked at the potions master and said.

"We'll have much fun Sevvie. I am sure you would be able to make a nice potion for your dear master, now can you Sevvie?" The tone that Harry used was the one of the trademark voices that Bellatrix used, the voice becoming as the user was mentally unstable…

Harry's face had undergone a major change. One of his eyes had turned a bloody red with a slit in it, signifying the bond between the Dark Lords as well as the insanity that was within him. The red eye looked out of place on his face but at the same time it also gave Harry a look of anger and of redemption. He looked like a fallen Angel, the one who sinned but retained his holiness, mixing it with his Fallen form, creating the positive and the negative within him and giving him two sides of features, one dark and evil and one light and good.

He could feel his aura swirl and he felt his hand coming to his face. "Did you know that this is merely time until I can unleash my full potential. You should wait until I am fully free… Then my dream can become truth…"

* * *

A sigh passed his lips and the lips seemed to gain a cracked appearance, like he had been biting on them. His face seemed to carry a hint of something lurking beneath it, a person ready to snap at any given moment and then rip you to bloody shreds when not even expecting it. It seemed like he embodied everything man had feared in its existence on this planet and so much more… his aura was like a caged animal, snapping at everything it could get to. The taint of Death and Life was upon the aura, having lived through the killing curse, tainting the once pure aura of light to a darker one which turned darker with every thing that Harry was subjected to. The mental decision to go dark would have come up eventually, since it was fated to be, prophecy or no prophecy. It would be hard on Harry's health to carry around such a huge amount of magic and thus Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom had decided to block off the greater part of his magic in secret, wanting to make sure that the power would always be controlled, as he thought it to be the Power-the-Dark-Lord-knows-not.

Harry's consciousness raged against the madness, not wanting to be locked away like some small child having taken one cookie too many out of the jar and was locked into its room for an hour by an angry mother who just couldn't understand that her son wanted a cookie and wanted more then one. He could feel the insane personality that had taken over his body for a moment shy back as if stung and he realised that it only seemed to come out when he was going over the top with his aura manifestation or whatever it was. He hadn't noticed the swirling storm of magical energy all around him at the moment that Snape had come in and he had never noticed, being lost in pleasure of the Cruciatus, that there was more to the aura then the feeling of anger…

He looked at the man and a feeling of pain came over his body and he shivered, feeling very weak at the moment, his magical aura sprang forth once again and he sank to his knees, one keeping him upright in a kneeling position. His eyes felt like they had been open for over twenty hours and he groaned. His body felt like it had been crushed underneath the weight of three Vernon's and still he could feel the drive to go further. He felt that anger bubbling beneath the surface and he scrunched up his face, his eyes closed, feeling like he had been drained of everything he had within his body and then forcefully having it shoved back into him, a feeling that made him become unable to make much happen.

His eyes closed and he fell to the side, not able to support his body anymore and unconsciousness took him to a land full of dreams and nightmares, where everything seemed to be covered with a haze of madness and he fought against it, the twisted surroundings addling his mind. He began to feel like he would be able to take on everything that moved and then began to feel extremely weak…

Lord Voldemort looked at the passed out form of Harry Potter and his eyes narrowed dangerously and said.

"Bellatrix, take mister Potter and awaken him in any way possible. I wish to have words with him."

He looked at the woman who looked a little bit out of it but paid her no heed and then slowly walked to his throne, thinking about all the things he could do. He sat down on the throne, making almost no sound as his thin body touched the stones.

* * *

He looked as Bellatrix cast a few spells to cause most people to awaken like _Enervate_ and _Awakenui_ then she tried less convenient methods like casting Crucio which only made his body jerk and spasm, and his aura flared to protect him, making it unable to cast anymore spells on the child.

"You might want to try and kiss him, just to be sure… I believe that there was a muggle story about a princess who was asleep and had to be kissed awake. It may all just be some stupid muggle tale but it could work…."

His voice was bordering on boredom and a silent madness. It didn't please him to see the boy pass out while he learned the dark Arts under the great Dark lord's tutelage.

She looked at his face and was for a moment thinking about James Potter and how he had acted while being in school. The prat did have the gall to make sure she got to breakfast while having her hair turned purple. The only ones who had laughed were the Gryffindors, seeing that the princess of Slytherin had purple hair but she had at least gotten the prat back by making sure that his robes had stains on them that resembled a liquid which normally come out in times when one would 'relieve' stress…

She looked at his young face and sighed, knowing that she could at least try this out. She wasn't totally insane to follow every order from her lord to the letter but this time she really would like to just get this over with….

The moment that her lips brushed his, his eyes opened and she found herself staring within those emerald pools that seemed to be alive in an insane cacophony, which raged and raged, the madness within them making her head spin.

* * *

He opened his eyes the moment he felt soft lips on his own lips. He opened them and then looked into eyes that seemed to contain as much Dark knowledge which he wanted to make his. His body craved dark magic so badly and he could not help but look into them, the kiss with its owner making him feel weaker and weaker, not really used to kissing women. He knew that it was a woman due to the fact that a male's lips could never be so soft. The fact that there were some elements in those eyes that he could remember that Bellatrix had was also a good indication that it was Bellatrix who was kissing him. He felt his magic pull at her and he could briefly feel a small amount of her magic trickle into him before being cast away. The madness slipped into his mind once again and he then gently pushed her off him, sitting up immediately afterwards. He looked at the dark lord who was looking at him with his eerie red eyes.

"Well… Can I play some more, Voldy?"

His voice was thick with madness as it seemed to take on a childish hint that really annoyed Voldemort but ignored it out of curtsey.

"The next lesson I'm going to teach you is how to make an Inferi. First of all you need a good amount of magical power to do this which you have of course… otherwise you'd be dead by now since the power required for the simple Necromancy spells you have already learned would have killed you if you drew on the power of the Dead for too long. Take a small corpse for instance. If you were to turn it into a servant it wouldn't have the resilience to stay alive again a trained wizard or even a weak student. If you took some measures to make sure that your undead servants stay in good condition and are able to make sure that there will be no interference with the ritual from outside sources then you might be able to make a normal undead servitor into a warrior Ghoul. But that's straying off the topic. Can you still follow me?"

He looked at the wannabe Dark lord Potter and saw that he had the attention of the sixteen year old and Harry answered, his voice sounding like something totally different from what it had been only moments ago.

"Well it seems that my mind is capable of comprehending what those words were… please continue with this interesting lecture and I shall follow suit with the performance if you would care to demonstrate it once…"

The voice seemed to belong to an ancient old man, learned beyond this world and Voldemort actually had to hold back from hurting Harry since he had almost thought that Dumbledore himself had appeared within his sanctuary to pester him by giving him Lemon Drops.

"The base principle of Necromancy is to revive the Dead and let them do your bidding. The shedding of some blood is sometimes necessary in some rituals like bonding an undead servitor to your line or something else which isn't really Necromancy related but more of a subject usually referenced to as Guardians… To create an Inferi you need a corpse of a recently killed muggle or whatever suits your fancy and then cast the reviving spell on it, then make sure that the reviving spell will be enough to sustain the body for at least three hours and then you must smear three drops of blood on the undead servants head and then pronounce a long incantation which will then leech off the magic that's still within the dead body and then it will gradually turn into an Inferi, unable to have much will except your own." The Dark lord paused his explanation to look at the undead servitor that Harry had created and then said.

"Harry I don't think I need to express the desire that is needed to make the spell work. You seem to possess it in abundance, just like I had so many years ago when I made my first Inferi…"

Harry looked at the white eyes of his undead servant and then said to Voldemort. "What is the incantation?"

* * *

He studied the undead creature and felt the flow of his own magic through the body of the beast. He called out his magical aura and it darkened the room once again buffeting everyone in dark shadows unseen to the naked eye but felt everywhere. He heard a voice, Voldemorts to be exact and the man only spoke one long sentence which was the incantation.

"Let this creature turn into the darkest of the Dark, the servitor reliving once again, making use of the functions given to it by me, its master."

Voldemort's voice and the sentence had imbedded itself within Harry's memory and he could feel the warped effect that his aura had on him. He could feel the aura that used to be one of light and had turned into the darkest of dark churn and moan, a moan which seemed to be the agony that his soul was undergoing. He looked at the undead and focused his aura, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of blood red, making him look like the young Tom Riddle on his voyage into the Dark Arts.

"Let this creature turn into the darkest of the Dark, the servitor reliving once again, making use of the functions given to it by me, its master."

The rush of dark magic was enough to make him feel light-headed as his aura exploded outwards and straight into the undead creature making it moan pitifully before slumping to the floor and beginning to convulse, its skin turning paler and paler by the second the aura still lingered within the body. Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his body and he looked at the creature which he had revived and which had been a living and breathing muggle. He looked at it as it seemed to twist and become distorted into something which could only be an undead creature of his creation which was called an Inferi.

Lord Voldemort looked on as the process which normally took up to three hours was put to work immediately, the figure being distorted to become an Inferi with greater strength but with poor speed. A look of glee came into Voldemort's eyes as he noticed that Harry wasn't even strained.

Harry himself was still basking within the dark aura that he possessed, making it feel and look like he wanted it to. He felt the pleasure of the dark magic wash over his body and intensify the hold on the darkness within his very soul. Power could be seen brimming under the surface of his skin, making him look like a mortal god. He could no longer feel anything useful, only wanting the suffering to continue and the anguish of his enemies. His views on Light and Darkness twisted to turn only to darkness, in the short term there was nothing wrong with Harry Potter but not for long.

If he ever returned amongst the people his name would be feared by most, making him into a Dark Lord which would join up with lord Voldemort to scour the planet from Muggles excepting a few which would be kept to keep the bloodlines from degrading.

The Dark Lord Harry James Potter would learn first, then strike since Knowledge is Power. He had known that there is no light or Darkness but had hidden the truth from everyone, choosing to pretend innocence of everything and just let his life be led by the silver-tongued manipulator but now he is unleashed from the chains that bound him.

Darkness shall reign supreme…

* * *

A new chapter for Dark lord 2.0. Look at my DeviantART account as listed in my profile for a poem about Lord Voldemort. Its really good according toa friend of mine. I'm thinking about doing one about Salazar Slytherin too…

I hope you all still enjoy this story….


	6. Legilmency

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any relevant trade businesses that do have the same name. this is merely a coincidence which cannot be helped since it is fiction in action…. Damn I must be getting the same mental problem like Harry has… ah well let's just give you this new chapter as a present from me….

**

* * *

Legilmency

* * *

**

He looked at the blank walls of his cell. It had been so long since that last lesson and still he had the feeling of lingering insanity hanging around him. He looked at the magic that was all around him and he grimaced, his mood disturbed. The wails of the prisoners begging for mercy were grating on his nerves as he saw that they were being dragged out of their cells for entertainment purposes for the Death Eaters.

A dark smile was on his lips, his green eyes beginning to turn into a darker shade of what they already were. He looked at the wall, seeing the stone being worn down by time and he grinned. He couldn't wait until one of the prisoners escaped and brought the news to Dumbledore. Snape had been dealt with of course. The man had been obliviated and been made to remember that Harry had looked like he had been tortured for a great deal by the great big and bad You-Know-Who himself. It still amused Harry that the Inferi he had created seemed to follow him around like a dog. It hadn't left its position outside of his cell in a few days scaring off everyone with the dead white eyes as well as the stench of decay that hung around it. Harry could bear it, having been able to bear the stench of dead bodies ever since he had begun studying Necromancy. At an offhanded comment both he and Voldemort had started working on a small counterme4asure against some spies sneaking into the fold of the Death Eaters by allowing the Dark mark to act as a remotely detonated bomb, which would be able to detonate whenever a hint of treason is within the follower's mind. It was a rather daring combination of Legilmency and Necromancy and the first person they had tried it out on was an unfaithful on ho took the oath once again and then exploded ten minutes later in a burst of gore splattering all over. Voldemort looked rather pleased with the result and Bella had howled with laughter at the horrified Death Eaters who had watched one of their own blow up.

Harry looked to see Bella coming towards him once again and the Inferi didn't move, unlike other times when another Death Eater came. Harry had watched how those had been violently ripped apart. It was enlightening to see how they screamed before they were torn apart. It must have had something to do with Bellatrix her presence at the ceremony in which the Inferi had been created that she wasn't instantly attacked by the creature.

* * *

He grinned as she opened the cell door and said: "Come to torture me some more, Bella? Or are you here to kiss my feet and call me Master?" a hint of a laugh could be detected within his voice and for the moment nobody was listening and the woman grinned and said; "The Master has plans for you Potter. But if you would like me to kiss your feet… forget it!" with that she whipped out the wand she had in her hand and pointed it at him, a curse coming out and making a lash mark appear on his cheek. Blood was dripping out of it and he still grinned and said; " Seems that you lost some power while in Azkaban, Bella dearest. Maybe you would like me to administer some good deserved pain to you once I get out of here?" he looked at her and she scowled at him, wanting this little game to be over. Just get out of there Potter and follow me. It's not good to keep the Lord waiting." She looked at him and then began to channel some of her magic to her wand, a light appearing on the tip the moment the magic reached it. Harry looked at her and said; "Lead the way." 

He looked at her shapely ass, wanting to slap it really hard but that would either land him on the wrong end of a wand or within the woman's room, under the 'precious' ministrations of her. He shuddered for a moment about what those ministrations could be and then looked at her long black hair, imagining it brushing against his face. It really looked good on such a woman like her. She couldn't be much older then 36 or 38 since she was still beautiful. A bit insane but still beautiful. "What is your lord intent on teaching one such as I?" he asked and she turned around slightly, still continuing her walk towards the room in which Voldemort was giving his Teach Harry potter Class In which He Shall Succeed Or Die. "Probably going to give you a good dose of pain, Potter. "Her answer to his question was short and seemingly held malice within it. He simply grinned, not really wanting to have much to do with the woman. She was a little bit on the loony side, even more so thanks to his attempt at enslaving her with the Imperius. It took some hours for her to return to full consciousness and only a few stunning spells sent by Lord Voldemort could keep her from raping him. It was funny to see Lucius Malfoy's face when he saw both the Dark Lord as well as his first in command lying on the floor, Bellatrix without much covering her and the Dark Lord still being clothed but fighting a losing battle due tot eh fact that Bella was moaning his name. Harry just laughed as he looked at the spectacle of Bellatrix jumping at her master and them rolling on the floor, one trying to stun the woman and the woman trying to undo the clothing of the man.

* * *

Harry had enough fun for the moment and he looked at the doors which led to the sanctuary of the Dark lord, one of the people who could teach him. Between them there had been a fragile peace, Voldemort having come to an understanding that two Dark lords were better then one in hope of surviving this war. Afterwards there would need to be another war between them to determine who would get the world. It would be fun to see what the man could throw at him. Harry and Voldemort had been working on many Dark Arts in the three weeks he had been held captive and he began to feel his magic react once again. Voldemort had explained to him that he had a very strange aura, one which seemed to be one of chaos but of incredible power. 

Harry could feel the buzz of his magic all around him, seeming to urge him to do something;. He felt it burning his body, knowing that it wanted action. Not wanting to be used to do simple things, just wanting to be unleashed upon something, to cause chaos upon something. He opened the door, looking at the Dark lord who was his equal and he grinned. "Voldemort…" he paused. " What have you got for me to learn today? I already learned Occlumency thanks to your incessant prodding at my mental shields. Are we going to start on Legilmency today?" his voice was seemingly calm and collected but a war of emotions was boiling on the inside. He looked at the man and he felt a dark sliver of something come form the man, feeling how it touching his mind and then was ejected. A smile came upon Voldemort's lips, a terrible sight to behold. To watch his mouth form a smile was truly something which could cause someone a nightmare. The man was looking at his apprentice, grinning at the shields he had detected.

_Not even the Old Fool will be able to enter his mind if he keeps those shields up. But it would be suspicious if he shows that much skill in Occlumency._ The Dark lord's mind was thinking about the thing Harry had said only moments ago. He looked at the child and saw that the green eyes looked like the Avada Kedavra, so brilliant green and dark. He looked at the child and saw the edge of madness within the green eyes. _This might become a problem… if he keeps the madness within his mind then it would be a bit of trouble to get in his mind._

Outwardly he kept his composure and said: "Alright. Now is the time for you to learn Legilmency. The Art of Legilmency is usually used in invading the minds of someone who is not allied to you to check for memories which might hold information about enemy plans. It can also be used to persuade someone by just a small touch of magic being added to it. The concept is fairly easy but is often difficult to try out. You need to visualise a thread of your will running towards their eyes, then connect with them through it. If they have Occlumency walls then it would be hard to enter but with enough skill you might be able to do it. Dumbledore, for instance has a very high wall erected at all times to prevent anyone from entering his mind at all times. Why don't you try it out on Bella?" the Dark lord looked at the woman who stood rooted to the spot as a tingling sensation rushed through her body. She could feel the Dark Lord's mind probing in her own and she unconsciously released her muscles, sensing his presence leaving her mind.

* * *

Harry noticed how Bella seemed to freeze for a second and he felt a small wish to have the same power. At the current level he would not be able to destroy wizards on the scale of Bellatrix with ease. If he duelled with another member of the Inner Circle then it would be a drawn out affair but he would win. He could feel the dark magic sing in his veins, waiting for a use. Eh had been feeling ill lately and he noticed that his appearance took on a more broken look. It was of course only a change that happened outwardly but he could not help but fathom that he was deteriorating from the outside. He could feel his magic being a tempest, constricted within him. Voldemort had talked about limiters on the body but he hadn't understood as far. He would need to find out something about limiters and then perhaps do something about them before he deteriorated even farther. 

He looked at the woman, his eyes making contact with hers. They were truly something else. They looked like some sort of orbs that seemed to shine with the dark magic that she practised. He could no longer feel what was bothering him at the moment as he sent a pulse of magic into his eyes and imagined a thin thread of magic to be running between their eyes. He felt a brief flash of something touch his minds eye and then he felt it retreating. He looked at her, the small connection between their eyes snapping instantly. He narrowed his eyes, the madness beginning to seep into them once again. He didn't know why he could feel his perspective changing but he wanted to learn this.

After ten minutes of trying he paused for a moment, Bellatrix looking worn out to him. He guessed that she was exhausted by his trying to break into her mind. He had been making progress, seeing his godfather in his younger years for some time but then not having seen anything he just pressed on. He looked her straight in the eyes once again and imagined a wave of magic travelling all over the small connection they had between their eyes and then felt himself slamming through her eyes and into her mind, his presence not being halted by many shields that she had up at the moment. He caught a rush of memories, dragging him inwards, making him relive whatever they were about. He looked at the woman's memories, of her youth and how she had first met her cousin the first time. He grinned at Sirius his clumsy attempts to have a civil conversation with his cousin and then gave up after blurting out that he hated his mother. Bella reacted in kind, insulting hi about a stupid attempt at being funny with that frickign Potter boy.

He searched around and then found some of her recent memories, pertaining her stay in the 'loveable' institute of Azkaban. The coldness of the memory surprised him nothing and he could feel the feeling in his bones, maddening and insane thoughts welling up in his mind as he looked through the memory of the cell that she had been staying in. he decided that he knew enough and retreated from her mind as gently as possible, leaving no mental damage, but detecting some strange sense of attachment to him. She seemed confused about it too, her reaction differing every time she lingered on the feeling.

He returned to the room, his mind in disarray as he looked at her with a new light shining in his eyes. Still he craved the dark knowledge and to be one of the Dark Lords that would go down in history as one of the darkest and most evil ones of all time. He looked at her, his eyes wide with the insanity that had sprang up within his mind once again, making him look totally lost within the Dark Side, if someone were to describe it in a way like they use to do in those Light Sided Harry fics. His eyes looked at Bellatrix, her gaze somehow capturing his and a hint of a shudder could be seen throughout her body, making Voldemort interested in what the hell had transpired.

Harry simply smiled once and said; "Seems like you have quite the horrific past Bella… why don't you just come and think about it all? It would lessen the load on your back by a great deal and also make you feel better then before if you can lessen your mental load… I am already beyond redemption…" His voice seemed to be very light, like he was feverish and babbling gibberish, which wasn't the case.

"You succeeded at Legilmency… Well that's one thing I didn't expect to happen so quickly… I think the lesson for today is done, Harry. Bella please escort him back to his cell…" with nary any acknowledgement, the Dark lord strode to a corner of the room to get out a book from a dusty shelf, surprised that it actually was dusty. Mumbling something about forgetful house-elves, he began to page through the thick book, looking up something while Harry was gently escorted out, Bellatrix still looking at Harry with a strange look in her eyes, as if the insanity was something that she also knew.

Harry looked at the walls, wishing that he could just walk through them unencumbered by the fact that most people herein thought of him as a prisoner to be humiliated. He looked at Bellatrix who had put on her mask once again, the white not hiding her eyes which seemed to carry some compassion for him.

He could only hope that she acted on that desire instead of trying to hide it, like Ginny never had done…

* * *

A new chapter for you people! I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day! Too bad i never got a card... 

Do any of teh women who read this... if any please do something to cheer me up?

Please send me a review...


	7. Rise of Harry Potter, Dark lord

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or connected characters to the book series Harry Potter written by JK Rowling. I disclaim any spells and other things used by my mind in this and I hope to enjoy the gratitude of many people by writing this…

**

* * *

Rise of Harry Potter, Dark Lord

* * *

**

He looked at the damp walls that he was once again walking through, the woman ahead of him leading him through them, doing her appointed duty to Lord Voldemort. There had been one person who had escaped and brought the news of his situation to the news of the Wizarding world and Harry had enjoyed the headlines proclaiming him to be missing and in You-Know-Who's possession.

"Seems like I caused quite the stir, Bella. Don't you want to just come here and give me a little kiss on the neck for just speaking to you, or even curse me with the Cruciatus?"

Bellatrix had been a rather fascinating specimen. He had learned that she was a very intelligent witch, who would do whatever it took to stay alive and gather power to be used. It didn't matter too much to him since he could feel that her intentions for him had some ulterior move which was still hidden in a shroud to him. He hadn't wanted to pierce that shroud within her mind, even though he could have by using his Legilmency. It had been hard to learn in the time that Lord Voldemort had taught him the Art of Legilmency but It had been worth it.

Not many people could hide their thoughts from him now and he was far more in tune with his magic then he had been before. The magic seemed to hum around him, forming intricate patterns that only he seemed to be able to understand, the sheer maddening patterns fitting into his mindset immediately and being translated into power to him.

He looked at her shapely ass and brought his hand against it, slapping her ass, making her give a startled sound. He loved the feel of her ass and knew that she wasn't going to say much about it. She had became used to it after she had been crucio'ed by Voldemort for bringing him in late by using the Cruciatus curse on him the first time he had tried slapping her ass. She had remained hostile to him for three days afterwards and Harry could not fathom much of the things that would happen.

Once again he stood in front of the doors that led to his fellow Dark Lord. He could already sense the hum of magic around him increase and his own maddened aura was straining to compensate for the magic that was mixing with it, wanting to remain pure to the core of him.

Harry grinned, looked at the woman and said. "Bring me to Lord Voldemort and do it quickly Bella. I don't think he'd like much to do with women who are late, not even you, the prized daughter of the Black family." A laugh escaped his lips, the sound echoing off the dank walls.

He grinned as he waved and the door opened, the magic opening it like his hands would have to do if he would do it the muggle way. He looked at the Dark lord who sat in a chair, reading a thick tome and was seemingly amused, as was visible by the smile on the man's face.

* * *

Harry's grin was widening at the sight and he moved forwards, then recognised the book. "A book on psychology, Tom? Do you have some weird mental problem you need to take care of before we go for totally world domination?" 

Voldemort looked up at his young protégé, also his fellow Dark Lord without any followers at the current moment.

"Not exactly. I am merely looking at this for a new way to drive muggles insane." ( _And discover what's wrong with your mind…_)

There he paused and flipped a page and said. "Please sit down Mr. Potter. I would like to study this book better and I would like it if you sat down out of your own will and not being restrained by Bella. There is a book about advanced Death Runes on the table next to you… please take time to study it and learn something…"

Voldemort looked at the page, scanning the contents, irritated that nothing was even recorded about magical psychosis., the normal reason for psychosis was only recorded in the book at the time it was written, which was some three years ago.

* * *

… _And the patient must show several bouts of psychosis, which could include maniacal behaviour or other deviant behaviour. The behaviour is often erratic and often does not emerge until a certain codeword or something else then that is spoken, or an action is taken. The patient could either experience a maddened rage or some other thing. If the patient is male then there is an added chance for madness induced rage which would involve certain problems with controlling the anger that suddenly rises up and takes over the body. Not that it would take any great deal of preparation, but it would be easiest if the patient is locked in a secure environment where the patient cannot harm anyone or himself. _

_Talking to someone with psychosis would be hard to do since the person who suffers from the mental ailment may turn on the speaker within a moment's notice. The insanity that comes from the psychosis isn't something that can be negated by simple medication, but must be made to respond to certain elements. Until a solution is found, it is best to encourage the patient that he is in control and is able to do whatever he pleases. _

* * *

Voldemort closed the book with a clap which sent some dust from the cover into the air. He looked at Harry who sat reading the book with some amount of glee in his face as he was looking over ancient runes which skittered across the surface, him being able to read them without much difference. 

"Harry…"

The reaction form the child was immediate and green eyes were focused on him. "You have been my student for some time now and I would like to present you with a small present. Come with me."

The elder Dark Lord got up, the chair looking older then he was the moment he got off it and his thin frame seemed to belie the magical power that he had. He would lead Harry to the secret of his eternal life and then force him to make one for himself.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, feeling exhausted all of a sudden and he looked at the man, his face a mask of wear. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he could feel some small amount of his body protest against something, desperately seeking for a release of something. He could see that there was something that would require his attention and he looked at it and saw that Voldemort was walking out of the room through a door which looked to be pretty old to him.

Harry followed the man, taking careful steps as to not loose his balance but managing to keep up with the Dark Lord, his eyes shifting between blood red and intense jade green. Harry watched as Death Eaters bowed before their Lord before probably casting confused looks at Harry for simply walking behind their Lord at a pace which would be easily thought of as feeble steps, while in reality they were simple steps that could be thought of as feeble but would allow him to run away the first moment he sensed danger.

It all seemed like it came out of some demented comic. The 'Danger Sense' that he somehow had gotten was warning him of possible things that could happen and for a moment he wondered if this was some sort of weird thing which could happen to any hero turned villain. This was simply too convenient to speak freely about and he giggled rather girlish after the thought of perhaps turning back to the Light after he had renounced the Dark. He would never renounce the Dark since it was like a mother to him. They created people like him, dark and jaded against anyone who would try and oppress them. Dumbledore fitted the bill to that perfectly. The man was always so intent on sending him back to the Dursleys that he had never really protested against it and instead had led up to this madness which had taken a hold of him this moment. He looked at the thin Dark Lord once again and then threw everything in the wind, just following the man after increasing his pace a bit so that he was walking straight behind the man. The man's breathing was almost like it seemed mechanical, something that seemed odd but Harry didn't pay too much attention to it. He looked at the pale skin that was of the Dark lord and then commented.

"A few times under a hot sun would do you some good, Voldie. Might even make you get attractive to the ladies…"

Voldemort ignored the comment since he was used to crazy things from his fellow Dark wizard. The power that the boy seemed to wield was incredible and he wanted to make sure that he would leave a mark on society which would span several ages at the least. Immortal life was there for them, they only had to make a few Horcruxes for Harry and there would be no more drama.

Harry could imagine the face Dumbledore would make if he knew that Harry was studying dark magic under the Dark Lord, intent on becoming one himself. It had been a tiring month and Harry still had to learn much but he was confident in his ability to fight off several of the Inner Circle members. Now they would need only to stage his escape from Death Eater town and Harry would be fit to infiltrate whatever society he could due to the fact that he had suffered so much under the Death Eater's hands.

Harry could feel his aura beginning to reach out once again and he witnessed how a Death Eater was suddenly picked up as if by an invisible hand and smashed against the wall, drawing the attention of Lord Voldemort as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, who had chosen to walk behind Harry.

The Death Eater was groaning as he had another intimate encounter with the wall, then could feel how the insides began to twist and turn and a scream came from the Death Eater's throat, an undeniable sound of a male in pain. Harry could feel the anguish the man was in and then began to twist his aura even more, his eyes now a pure and undiluted blood red. His eyes seemed to be giving off a look of insanity which made even the Dark lord cringe as the darkness had spread through Harry due to the fact that his mind was messed up, the mental psychosis probably having set in moments after they had passed the Death Eater who was now getting executed for some sort of slight in Harry's eyes. A demented grin was on Harry's face and Harry grinned as he looked at the Death Eater who began to twist into ways the human body was not meant for. A snapping sound and a strangled cry was all that it took as the man's spine broke and then the flesh began to tear as the invisible hands bended the man like a twig and had snapped every bone there was.

Harry's face was one that nobody would ever want to look at, the eyes betraying the insanity that was within his mind, a cold look on his face, eyes wild with no sense of anything resembling a conscience. The majority of the Death Eaters shivered once they saw Harry's face. They looked at him and then made sure that the group consisting of the Dark lord, Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange went on their way towards the inner sanctum of the Dark Lord where no Death Eaters were allowed except the Lord.

Harry viewed everything with some new perspective as he felt the life draining out of the Death Eater. He grinned and then with a small hand motion the corpse immolated, black flames consuming it quickly. His face still was one of madness, breaking through a numerous amount of insanity there was some small hint of normalcy within those eyes which seemed too much like the Dark Lord's.

"If you are finished scaring the Death Eaters then we can continue, Harry… I have something to show you…" Without further words the Dark lord continued walking towards the area where the secret to immortality was hidden.

Harry looked at the Dark Lord and said. "Of course Tom. I wouldn't want to wait until you put your Doomsday device into action…" A smile was still tugging on his lips as he watched the burning corpse and then quickly turned around, disinterested in the spectacle of the black writhing flames.

They walked through hallways that hadn't been walked through since some time, the dust that had gathered only showed that one person regularly walked this path. He looked around for anything that could help him identify what Voldemort was intending to show him. It would be something useful, that's for sure if Voldemort went to such lengths to hide it. The deepness of the dungeons seemed to stretch out infinitively to Harry and he wasn't surprised if there were some sort of illusions to make you think you were busy with travelling for ages and ages and would finally die out of thirst due to the illusion fooling you into thinking there was no way out and leaving yourself to die there unless rescued by the Dark Lord himself…

Finally they came to a room which was dimly lit except for four pedestals with different items on them. One was a beautifully crafted ring which glittered in the light, casting an ominous shadow over some of the corners of the room as light was reflected off it. Another pedestal held a cup with a badger on it, also casting an ominous shadow over a part of the room.

Another artefact was there, a small dagger which seemed to give off an aura of darkness and had a snake engraved upon the hilt, stretching over the blade entirely, the tip looking greenish with poison…

The final pedestal was empty except for a small something which looked like a small hairpin or something like that. When Harry tried to get a better look at it Voldemort spoke. "These, Harry are Horcruxes, pieces of my soul which I split in seven to get the most magical power out of myself. With these I am immortal!" The Dark Lord looked at Harry who got a greedy look in his eyes.

"Can I make some too? I want to live forever and be known as the scourge of the world!" The voice was childish sounding and Voldemort knew that one insane side of Harry had taken over for the moment, wanting to get something done.

"Of course you can. Bellatrix would you be so kind and get me a prisoner who would have some meaning to young Harry here? "

The Dark Lord looked at the woman who bowed and said. "Yes, Master." She rushed from the room, intent on selecting someone who would be known by Harry and would have some meaning of symbolism to him.

* * *

She finally found one that she had seen before at the Ministry, taking note that it was the same person she had once seen. She grinned and said. "The Lord wishes to see you, immediately… He has a nice little thing to do and you fit the specifications…"

"I will never give up! You hear me you bitch! Harry is still around here and he will escape and then kill you and You-Know-Who!" the person was dragged through the halls, towards the chamber where the person's fate would be sealed by the boy that the person knew so well… or thought about knowing Harry James Potter, the Dark Lord.

* * *

Alright people… I want you to vote who the person is. The person who guesses correctly will have some small idea messaged to them through the mailing system about something I want to implement in a later chapter… 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Making Horcrues

**Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it due to myself being a poor student whose studies demand much of my Money as well as my time. I apologise for some lateness in my works as I am trying to improve my writing style, however this may confuse people quite a bit as I may be differing writing styles every three days or every week. One time I do a whole lot of talking about a book, another time something about a swan and the relative position to the sun…

It goes on and on and I'm not showing signs of stopping yet…

**

* * *

Making Horcruxes

* * *

**

Harry looked at the items and then got an in-depth explanation of what exactly they were.

Voldemort looked at the youth, then started to explain. "Horcruxes are a form of soul storage in which a piece of your soul can be hidden. Unlike such weak fools like Dumbledore proclaim that the body must die eventually, this is possible to be negated by sealing a part of your soul into something and then you should be free of any mortal countdowns and be reduced to a cloud of vapour like I was whenever I died." Here the man took a deep breath and continued.

"The best part about Horcruxes is that they could virtually be something that couldn't attract attention and be hidden even though your enemy is looking for them. The trick to making Horcruxes is simple, all you have to do is make sure that there would be someone who you know or someone who has a symbolic value to you around and then cast a killing curse or a curse with a similar effect and then make sure that the object where you want to place your soul inside it is within close vicinity of your body so that a shard of your soul can be placed in it. The soul shard that is taken from you will be small and will not harm your magic in any way other then perhaps the chance of slight insanity… but with your mind I'd be surprised if you turn out to be a normal boy after you've hid your soul within a Horcrux… Don't act so surprised, Harry. The insanity may be a part of you but I know what the Horcrux can do to someone's sanity due to the fact that I made six."

Harry had a shocked look on his face as a lighter part of his darkened soul came forwards and acted like the Gryffindor that had been fighting for control all these years as the madness that was Harry's huge Slytherin side was gaining ground within the soul of Harry James Potter and finally winning through the magical psychosis activating. With a tap of his wand, his clothes changed to dark robes….

Harry turned around the moment that the door opened and looked at the prisoner who was dragged inside. He looked at the face and a smile came onto his lips, something which truly was worth every little bit of darkness within his heart and soul. There is no Good or Bad, there is only Power and they are not fit to wield it. The madness was clearly visible in his mindscape, a black with red cloud of darkness always swirling on the back of his mind, tainting it beyond recognition every little moment that the cloud remained there until darkness would be all that encompassed his mind, making him into a dark and raving Lord of Darkness.

He looked at the girl who was brought inside, his mind immediately recognising her, knowing her name to be Hannah Abbot, her long blonde hair looking somehow matted due to imprisonment. She looked like she had a burning flame of defiance still going strong within her, making her look somehow strangely appealing to him.

"Welcome… Bella close the doors… she will be the sacrificial lamb."

The Dark Lord stepped from the shadows, Harry simply remaining in the light, looking at Hannah with his eyes being cold like a glacier although their colour wasn't blue. He looked as the girl tried to get away but a spell bound her hands together and she could only roll on the floor as ropes began to make their appearance around her. She looked at Harry as his green eyes lightened up to look at her and he knelt before her.

"Hannah…"

She recognised the dark figure that stood there above her and was now kneeling immediately. This was Harry Potter, the one who she thought would be able to rescue her, something which she knew was now futile. If You-Know-Who had him in this room with her, she had no doubt that it was to kill them both or to kill her while leaving him to watch how she died.

" Harry! Are you alright?" He looked at her and then a smile appeared on his face. "It'll be alright Hannah. I'm going to make sure that nothing too terrible will happen to you." He pointed to Lord Voldemort who simply looked on amused at the couple of teenagers. "He won't hurt you too much if you will comply with his wishes. He did the same for me and now we've come to a certain agreement. He won't harm me if I stay out of his way…" His voice was soothing, totally belying his intent to cause the loss of life from the girl.

"Harry you've joined You-Know-Who!" Her voice was shrill and high and it made Harry wince and the smile turned much darker then the normal smile.

"Thank you for that startling revelation. Voldie I think we got a winner!"

A fit of maniacal giggles was the result of the maddening joy that he felt at the moment which she cried out her words of betrayal about his won betrayal of the Light.

Voldemort stepped up to her and said. "The only problem that Harry has is the fact that he's insane and thus has joined the Dark side… by a small error in his mind…" The Dark Lord looked at his companion who was still giggling and said. "The spell for making your own Horcrux differs with every person. Due to the sacrificial life being present in the room, a simple killing curse should prove enough to tear away a part of your soul and make some item into a Horcrux. Do you have any specific item that you would like to turn into a Horcrux?" He looked expectantly at Harry who shrugged and said.

"I don't have many possessions that could be enchanted…. Maybe a locket or something? Have you got a necklace for me?"

The Dark Lord looked at Harry and then felt the urge to slap himself in the face. "I'll go get a nice ring for you… One of the old rings that Salazar used to wear… Be grateful, Harry since not many people will be spared by my wrath…"

The Dark Lord left the room, leaving his colleague alone with Bellatrix and Hannah. The girl was talking to him. "Why did you go Dark Harry? Why? You will become just like You-Know-Who. He killed your parents Harry."

Harry gave her a look and raised one of his eyebrows. "Did you know that he's actually busy with doing some work for the community? He's actually thinning out the herds of Muggles which surround us and giving pace to a new magical superiority. The fact that there would still be muggles around to keep the blood pure is almost irrelevant but you'll do nice as a subject for a small test. The fact that there won't be a tomorrow for you makes me feel a lot better to tell you about it." A dark laugh came from his lips, making her feel tremble in fear.

"You look so pretty, Hannah. If I weren't in this situation I probably would have selected you as a potential girlfriend. You do have a nice body…"

He looked at her, his eyes roaming over her curves.

* * *

She wasn't tall but did have some good curves. Her bosom was filled with ample flesh, making him smile a little bit as he saw the ripped robe that she wore. She had probably been raped, his mind beginning to turn into something darker then it was at the moment, giving way to the darker side of his mind. He grinned and then levitated her to a place on the floor and conjured up a whip.

"Is there anything against mutilating the person before killing them?" Voldemort had come back into the room carrying a small box which contained the Slytherin ring.

The smile was almost visible in the voice of the Dark Lord as he said. "No. if you torture them, then it will probably make no difference. The spell you use for your Horcrux would be different from mine of course and the power you would invest I n your killing curse would make some difference. But if you really want to make a good Horcrux, go ahead and torture her."

Harry grinned and brought down the whip on Hannah's flesh, making the girl shriek as she was feeling the whip against her body, making the skin irritated a bit, and when the whip struck again, tears began to come out of her eyes as she could feel the pain beginning to seep within her very core, the whip having been conjured being inlaid with some torture charms. She could feel the whip descending upon her buttocks once again and she could hear Harry's voice close to her ear.

"Why are you crying Hannah? You should be glad that you have some use for me, as a means to immortality!" An insane laugh came from his throat and she froze and the whip descended once again upon her body and she screamed as she felt the whip bite into her flesh, causing blood to seep out, spikes somehow appearing all over the whip.

Harry looked at her, the whip within his hand being adorned with bloody spikes. "It really is a shame Hannah... you should be aware that you should never even think about crossing into the darkened path… cannot you see that I am totally insane by this point? I have caused you pain, I have given you horror and dread at my presence… and you shall be the last sacrifice which will wipe away the last shred of my mind, giving birth to the insanity that will be the undoing of this world."

His eyes flashed green and red at different intervals, one colour apparently seeking dominance. He looked at the girl and he continued his insane speech, totally making no sense to everybody except himself.

"There are two paths which had opened at the time I was chosen, Hannah dear…. There is the path which Dumbledore would like me to walk, being his pretty little saviour who got abused and only looks up to him as the loyal little pet who can't do anything without Dumbledore being there to guide him. Him and his pathetic order would want me to fight Lord Voldemort and probably die with him so that there won't be anyone to take the glory away from him by claiming the fame. I was sick of it and thus I selected the second path, the one of Darkness." here he paused for a moment and brought the whip down once again, making her scream once again, then he continued with his mad raving.

"The second path was very addictive… it would feature me becoming a loyal servant to Voldemort and being shunned by the wizarding world who would see me as the ultimate enemy instead of the one I should have to call Master. I wasn't into the master shit even though it had sounded appealing to me at some time. Can you imagine me bowing before the corpse that was Lord Voldemort before his new and improved looks?"

Lord Voldemort didn't know if he should be offended by that statement or just shrug it off like it were nothing., the Potter child was clearly insane, that was certain to him. The way his speech patterns changed was a clear indication that it was either schizophrenia or some psychosis making the brat act that way. That's one of the reasons why he indulged Potter with his wish to be a Dark Lord. The power that this child possessed, to mould the darkness within his soul in the visible spectrum was truly magnificent to behold. The darkness was even darker then his own, making him shrink back at times when viewing it.

Harry looked at her with one last glance, looking at her bruised and battered frame and said. "I'm sorry Hannah… I wanna kill you… and then maybe play with widdle Bella over there…"

His voice seemed like Bellatrix her voice had been at the battle of the Ministry and Hannah shivered as she saw him point his wand at her chest, noticing that the tip seemed to begin to glow with an eldritch light, making her shiver even worse then it was and she looked as the energy began to collect and she saw the ring being tossed towards him by the Dark lord and saw Harry catch it, bringing it close to his wand and then speaking in a whisper, his wand still aimed at her.

"Avada Kedavra."

She watched as a blast of green light came out of his wand, coming straight at her. She could see it moving closer and closer to her in slow motion and she watched as it impacted with her chest, feeling an awful ripping sound within her very soul as the soul was ripped away and into something that would be called a void if anyone would ever journey back from the land of the dead.

Harry felt the addictive powers that he had conjured at the tip of his wand and the moment he had whispered.

"Avada Kedavra."

His entire body began to feel the darkness leave from within, making him sense something out of his control and he watched as the spell hit the body of Hannah Abbot, the body going silent. The words _Anima slissinhady cruxos_ echoed in his head and he kept his wand pointed at the dead body of the girl, knowing that he would have to be quick. He could feel something splitting form his body, knowing it to be a part of his soul which had been fragmented.

"_Anima slissinhady cruxos._" The ring within his hand was the place where he cast the spell and he could feel a piece of himself being drawn into it, making him feel a brief sting of loss before there was power rushing to fill the space left by the soul departing to its new resting place.

The power coursed through his body, making his eyes turn a dark red and then he shivered, totally in bliss by the feeling. He could make another Horcrux at the moment but instead of doing so, he looked at Bellatrix and said. "I've got a little problem and you're the one to solve it… or at least help me get rid of it." A look was within his eyes, his emotions kept running through his body, allowing lust and other desires to seep into him.

He could see her hot body already pressed against him, them moving in a rhythm with their bodies slapping against each other as they coupled, making the pleasure of sex known through grunts and other vocal expressions, in Bellatrix her case, some small shivers and some moans.

He looked at her, a creepy grin on his face, then looking at Lord Voldemort suddenly, the grin still remaining: "I take it that Bellatrix has her own rooms? She IS your Second in command, if I have paid enough attention to your lectures…"

Voldemort nodded and Harry gave Bellatrix a smile which made him look so much like the late James Potter that it would have been considered creepy enough that he was literally glowing with Dark energy. "Well then me and Bella are going to have some fun… don't bother to try and get her to do anything for the coming night because we'll be quite busy… I'll go and get rid of my virginity and she can enjoy herself…"

She looked at him and said. "I am somewhat amazed that you would give me your virginity, but I can see some sense in that. But I'll be the judge if you are able to please me… then come with me to my rooms, Master…" she led him out of the room, leaving behind a corpse and the other Dark Lord, who simply sat there, looking at the Horcrux which Harry had made, and then just sighed and began to call a house elf to dispose of the body.

They entered Bellatrix her room, making him surprised at the neatness of the room for a moment, then he looked at the woman who had taught him some of the Dark Arts before he had turned dark, her telling him how to use the Cruciatus on someone in the battle of the Ministry. He looked at her and said. "Shall I help you get out of your robes, or will you get me out of mine?" A smile was following that up, and he looked at her with his crimson eyes slightly shining in the light that was coming from two torches on the wall, and the fire which was ignited, probably to give her access to the floo network.

"I will help you get out of those big robes, my little Dark Lord…" She spoke with a curious hint in her voice like she wanted to see what he packed in size and length. Her hands strayed over the front of his robes and grabbed the bulge which was there. "Looking good Potter… looking very good, I'll just know that you'll be a fine partner…" She gave him a smile and then grabbed her wand and cut the string holding his robes in order, then stripped him until he was only having underwear to cover himself up. She smiled and said; "let's start with some small exercises, my master…"

* * *

A new chapter…

Reviews will be appreciated very much by the author, namely me…

Next time: Dark Lord ascendant!


End file.
